


Our Last Dance

by Snow_Wisp



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Incineration, Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Wisp/pseuds/Snow_Wisp
Summary: Some events surrounding the incineration of Eduardo Ingram
Relationships: Leach Ingram/Eduardo Ingram
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Our Last Dance

Stew Briggs pointed across the Open Meadow at a bright spot in the distance. “Wait, what’s that light?” “That’s Leach and Eddie. They go over there to relax after games.” Winnie replied. “They’re married.” She said with a shrug. Stew nodded. The stands were mostly empty now, the last of the shocked fans making their way out of the Meadow. The eclipse was over and had claimed the life of another player. Winnie beckoned to Stew. “C’mon, you probably want to sleep.” 

Leach watched as the last figures left the Meadow from her place beneath a tree. Teammates had left the team before, but not like this. She turned back to the west, watching the clouds catch fire with the descent of the sun. Eduardo Ingram, her spouse, sat next to her. The eyes on his face were closed, his head bobbed slowly to the music playing through his earbuds, a slight smile on his face. “I will miss Steakknife.” Leach said. One of the eyes on Eduardo’s arm winked at her and he pulled an earbud out. The action was done out of courtesy rather than necessity; earbuds were no match for angelic senses. “EVEN STARS MUST DIE, THE UNIVERSE CARRIES ON.” Leach sighed, “I guess, it’s just hard, you know?” Leach leaned against Eduardo and looked up at his face. The radiance would be overwhelming for someone with normal eyes but since she didn’t have any it wasn’t a problem. He handed her the earbud he had removed. Leach took it. “Thanks babe.” They watched the sun sink and the sky turn purple and orange. “You know this album always made me kinda sad, you know? I know it was supposed to be like a dance album but I always felt there was an underlying tone of desperation to the thing, you know?” Silence. “Eddie?” Leach glanced up at Eduardo. His breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed, he had fallen asleep. She chuckled to herself and nestled in closer, his wings covering her instinctively. The sun dipped below the horizon. 

_ There's no smoke without fire, You're exactly who I want to be with, Without you _

_ what would I do? _

The sun was setting again. They had lost but that didn’t matter. The Firefighters had played a good game, and it was nice to see Axel again. Leach and Eduardo sat beneath the tree like they always did after games. “You really have been working hard Eddie.” Leach said. “Getting a lot more hits this season.” Eduardo looked off into the distance, his mouth a tight line. “Hew told me that you’ve hit more doubles now than you did last season.” Leach looked at Eduardo, concern leaking into her voice. “Eddie what’s wrong?” Leach touched his cheek. Eduardo’s eyes snapped to hers. “LEACH INGRAM, MY BELOVED-” He paused, then continued. “KNOW THIS: THERE IS NO LIGHT WITHOUT SHADOW. STARS FILL THE HEAVENS AND THERE IS NAUGHT BUT VOID BETWIXT. THE TROUGH OF A WAVE IS SHADOWED BY ITS PEAK. LIKE OPPOSES LIKE YET OPPOSITES DRAW TOGETHER. IT IS THE DUALITY OF NATURE. OF EXISTENCE. THERE CAN BE NO UNIVERSE WITHOUT IT.” Leach’s mouth hung open slightly. “Sweetie, you aren’t making any sense.” Eduardo frowned, shaking his head. “IMMUTABLE. ETERNAL. FUNCTIONALLY IMMORTAL IN EVERY WAY THAT MATTERS. THIS PLANE WILL CRUMPLE IN THE COLD NOTHING OF ENTROPY AND STILL IT WILL ENDURE. A tear slid down Eduardo’s face and fell to the ground between them. He stood up and faced the tree. Sparks flew as he carved something into the trunk, Leach could only stare flabbergasted. He stopped with a sigh, motioning to his work. Leach tilted her head. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” He said. “Eddie you giant dork. I love you too.” Eduardo’s frown softened. Leach stood up and put her arms around Eduardo, gazing into his eyes. There was still a sadness there she couldn’t identify but whatever had been bothering him seemed to have past. He smiled and kissed her as the sun sank beneath the horizon. 

_ Let's dance, For fear your grace should fall. Let's dance, for fear tonight is all. _

_ Let's sway, you could look into my eyes. Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight. _

The stadium was silent. In the unnatural light of eclipse the white eyes of the rouge umpire stood out beneath their mask. Then as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone. Leach Ingram stepped out of the bullpen and out onto the field. She walked slowly to the pile of ash. On top of it was an MP3 player and a tangle of earbuds. She leaned down and picked it up, then without a word walked back towards the bullpen. Just before entering she stopped and looked inside the dugout. Eduardo’s place on the bench was empty. Then it wasn’t. She stiffened, a hand going to her mouth. In his place was a tree. The initials “EL + LI 4EVR” were carved into its trunk. Leach ran inside the bullpen and sat down, clutching the MP3 player. Her shoulders shook as tears of black fire fell to the floor of the bullpen with a hiss. Time passed in a blur. Her next recollection was standing at the edge of the Meadow watching the sun descend. There was a rustle beside her as the tree approached. Leach sniffed. “They tell me your name is Lenny.” The tree was silent. Leach nodded and put Eduardo’s earbuds in. The music played. The sun set. The album ended. Leach looked up at the stars then said. “I will always love him.” 

_ See these tears so blue. An ageless heart that can never mend. These tears can never dry. A judgement made can never bend. See these eyes so green. I can stare for a thousand years. Just be still with me. You wouldn't believe what I've been through. Well, you've been so long, it's been so long...  _ __


End file.
